victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Pear Company
The Pear Company is a parody of Apple Inc . The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in Victorious and iCarly, including their phones. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows including iCarly, also made by Dan Schneider. All of the PearProducts were specially made for the show and are very similar to Apple Products. Like Apple Products, PearProducts are expensive. PearProducts were originally rectangular but are now shaped like a Pear with the start of Season 2. iPear On Victorious, desktop computers include the iPear. iPears have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEG's (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is sometimes seen on the show, and on screen grabs, that there are icons from Microsoft Windows ''such as the 'My Computer icon' from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP. The computer also has a dock, but is blue colored and has many different icons from Windows XP. In the intro there is also a program very similar to iMovie HD. The computers also have applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the Mac. Robbie's grandmother's computer is depicted as an iPear. Holywood Arts seems fond of these computers, as they have a whole section of the library devoted to them. PearBook PearBooks are some of the most seen PearProducts, tied for second with the PearPad, with only the PearPhone surpassing them both in sightings. As with the iPear, its software is a mix of Apple's OS X, and Microsoft's Windows XP. In looks, the internet browser and every page launched appears to have the OS X look, while the backround seems to have Windows XP look to it. With each new generation of PearBooks, the more popular they seem to get seems to get. The PearBook 4 is the current PearBook in production, along with the PearBook Classic. Cat, Jade, Robbie and Sikowitz were all seen to have a PearBook 4 in Tori Goes Plantinum. PearBook 4 Ownership * '''Red - 'Jade *'Orange' - Sikowitz *'Green - 'André *'Special Blue -' Tori *'Baby Blue - 'Robbie *'Pink - 'Cat *'Purple - None' *'Black '- None *White - None *'Brown - None' 'Special Blue PearBook 4' The Special Blue '''PearBook 4 seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible on the PearStore/PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to has a special design que on it such as a Special Blue front. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearBook 4. PearBook Model List *PearBook 1 (1st Generation) (2007-2008). Looks like an iBook G4 with a coloured back and light-up Pear logo, one of the most unique PearBooks ever. *PearBook Classic (Formerly PearBook 2) (2nd Generation) (2008-2010; 2012-Present). Looks like the original MacBook Pro; new Classic version looks like original, but with a dotted logo. *PearBook 3 (3rd Generation) (2009). Similar to the Black MacBook. Rarely seen if ever. *PearBook 4 (4th Generation) (2011- ). Like the current MacBook Pro 13 inch with a colored back. PearPhones .]]On Victorious, the PearPhone is the most seen PearProducts. All of the other major characters have PearPhones too, as well as minor characters, and even some backround characters. The first PearPhone seen was the PearPhone 2G, in the Pilot. In the Second season, there's a new PearPhone, the PearPhone GX, in the shape of a pear. All the major characters have this PearPhone update. The new PearPhone XT was released on Febuary 11, 2012, during the seasons three episode, The Worst Couple, it has all the same dementions as the PearPhone GX, but has a virtual assistant exactly like Siri. PearPhones are avalible on such networks as: F Mobile, and Mobile Tech. The gang, excluding Andre, had their PearPhone G5's on a F-Mobile service plan in Survival of the Hottest. Its unknown what service plan he had, possibly a Mobile Tech plan, or an unknown service provider. Mobile Tech appears to be a poor service, with very little service connectivity, and a lengthy 5-year contract. Robbie had his PearPhone GX on Mobile Tech. Sometime in between How Trina Got In, Robbie stopped paying for Mobile Tech service, and decided to not have any service at all. The Victorious gang seems to use SBI Mail on their new PearPhone XT's, SBI Mail is an offspring company of SBI, which seem to also make speakers, and amps, along with other products. On the PearPhone XT, the headphone jack is on the left side, in the deepest ridge, as seen in Driving Tori Crazy, on Cat's PearPhone XT. (See the picture on the lower right, with the duck on it.) Also, while in Jade's car, her PearPhone XT was Black, while it's usually, and still is Blue. In Cat Teaches The Eldery, Cat attempts to help the elderies from the "special home" down the street, with their new PearPhone XT's. In Crazy Ponnie, we see Holly Vega with her brown PearPhone XT. PearPhone XT Ownership: * Tori - '''Special Blue *André - Green *Robbie - Baby Blue (No Service Plan) *Cat - Pink *Jade -''' Red''' *Beck and Lane- Black *Trina - Orange *Sinjin - Purple *Mrs. Vega - Brown *'None - Tiger Print' *'None - White' They mentioned some apps including "The Slap Mobile App", "Squirt Alert" ,"Tinkle Time", "Grumpy Gerbils", "Tap It", and "Talking Reggie". Special Blue PearPhone XT The Special Blue 'PearPhone XT seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore/PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPhone XT's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPhone. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPhone XT. Ruby PearPhone XT The ruby PearPhone XT was used in the episode "April Fool's Blank". It was used in a "Wizard of Oz" sketch. When Dorothy (Cat) was in the Hollywood Art's bathroom she pulls a sparkling ruby red PearPhone out of her pocket. Just then red smoke burst out of a stall accompanied with The Wicked Witch of the West (Jade), who asked " Who took my ruby cell phone?! Was it You?!" Claiming she didn't mean to she tried to give it back but it electrically shocks the witch. Claiming she won't be able to get that ruby PearPhone as long as it's April Fool's Day. Before exiting she speaks the famous Wicked Witch line "I'll get you my pretty and you're little fish too". She spoke her stage directions then left. Since this episode wasn't canon, this edition of the PearPhone doesn't exsist even in the Victorious/iCarly universe. Virtual Assistant On the PearPhone XT, this feature is built in to help with common problems or questions. This feature was used in the season 3 episode Andre's Horrible Girl. Robbie asked it where he could find a window fixer, but instead it re-searched his last request and looked for adult diapers. The name is still unknown, and is only avalable on the PearPhone XT. Find My PearPhone Find My PearPhone is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPhone's location incase you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the service that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPhone Model List *'PearPhone G1- '(1st generation)- (2007-2008). Looked like original iPhone. Had a rectangular design, purple light up logo. *'PearPhone G5- '(2nd Generation)- (2009). Had bronze backing, same rectangular design. Similar to iPhone 3G. *'PearPhone 2G''- (3rd Generation)- (2010). Same rectangular design, black back, no light up logo. Similar to iPhone 3GS. *'PearPhone GX- (4th Generation)- (2011). Had a new Pear shaped design, came with PearChat. Metal signal band. Similar to iPhone 4. *'PearPhone XT- '(5th generation)- (2012- Present ). Released on Feb. 11, 2012. Same Pear shape retained, Same metal signal band, and has a feature the same as the iPhone 4S's Siri. Similar to iPhone 4S. PearPads In the Victorious series we see the PearPad. Like the PearPhone, they were first rectangular shape d and later in Season 2, they became pear shaped. In some cases in Season 1, Robbie uses it to give information to the friends, such as in Survival of the Hottest and Sleepover at Sikowitz's. It is more common in Season 2. Robbie uses it in Ice Cream for Ke$ha to look on the ice cream company's website. He also uses it multiple times in Terror on Cupcake Street, which causes Andre to become very annoyed and eventually break the PearPad, which Robbie held a grudge against him for. In Prom Wrecker, Tori uses her PearPad to announce the prom king and queen results. Cat also uses her PearPad 2 a lot such as in Tori Gets Stuck , Prom Wrecker, Locked Up, and Car, Rain, and Fire. Robbie using his PearPad 1 to solve problems is a running gag in the show. In How Trina Got In, Nozu has PearPad 2's hanging on the walls. In Tori Goes Plantinum, Robbie is seen with a Baby Blue PearPad 2. One app shown is the Spin A-Ma-Jig. PearPad 2 Ownership: *'Orange - 'Trina *'Green - 'André ' *'Special Blue '- Tori *'Purple '- Sinjin *'Pink -''' Cat *'Baby Blue - 'Robbie *'White - None' *'Black - None' *'Brown - None' 'Special Blue PearPad 2' The''' Special Blue PearPad 2 seems to be a special edition, possibly only avalible in the PearStore website, like the Red iPod Nano/Shuffle, which a portion of your purchase is donated to a special cause. It seems to have special design ques on it such as a Blue front and a light-up Blue Pear logo on the home button, all other PearPad 2's have a black front, and a white outlined Pear logo on the home button, with a color choice on the back of the PearPad 2. Freddie Benson on iCarly and Tori Vega on Victorious have this PearPad. Some guest stars are seen using the Blue PearPad 2. In The Breakfast Bunch, we see the library has a whole shelf of PearPad 2's. Find My PearPad Find My PearPad is a bulit-in app that tracks your PearPad's location in case you lose it. You can track the location from a PC, iPear, PearPhone, PearPad, or PearPod Touch, with a password. This is a parody of the sevice that is used on Apple mobile devices as well. PearPad Model List *'PearPad 1-' (1st generation)- (2010-2011). Extremly big screen, very thin, and size of small child. Rectangular design. *'PearPad Mini- '(2nd generation)- (2010). Original iPad design, reduced screen size, and increased thickness. Rectangular design. *'PearPad 2-' (3rd generation)- (2011- ). Brand new Pear design, similar to PearPhone GX/XT in overal design, but about triple size. PearChat PearChat was introduced to some Pear Products in 2010, and to all products in 2011 The first time PearChat was used on Victorious, was on Wi-Fi In The Sky, when Tori, Beck, Cat, and André used it to work on their 11-page story due for class the next day. Throughout the episode, Robbie, Sinjin, and Jade use PearChat, but to no avail for the group's story. Later, we saw Tori use it to PearChat with Sikowitz in The Gorrila Club, while acting the part of a role. We have also seen Cat PearChat with Tori, André, Robbie, and Beck, while at the Platinum Music Awards. So far we've only seen PearChat on the PearBook 2 (now Classic), and the PearBook 4 on Victorious, but on iCarly, another DanWarp show, we've seen PearChat used on a iPear, a PearPad 2, and we have heard that Carly used her PearPhone GX to PearChat. PearStore First mentioned in The Worst Couple, by Trina, when she picked up her new PearPhone XT. The retail PearStore is a store that sells all PearProducts, in a physical store. It features all devies on display, that you can use and test out before you buy them. The store also features a Braniac Bar, where owners of PearProducts can be helped with setup, questions, updates, and repairs. All employes wear a red shirt with a Pear logo on it, and a ID on a lanyard. PearCloud The PearCloud is a technology, used by PearProducts, helps transfer all new documents,apps, music, events, and bookmarks, to your other PearProducts. PearPort PearPort Express A PearPort Express is wireless internet connector,which can be use at home or easily on the go. It uses 802.11n type of wifi. PearPort Extreme A PearPort Extreme is also a wireless internet connector, which should only be used at home due to its incresed size. It also uses 802.11n wifi. PearTV PearTV, a parody of AppleTV, was first seen on Victorious in Tori Goes Platinum, when Sikowitz was using it to show a scene from an old tv show he was on. He appeared to be using PearPlay from his PearBook 4 to mirror it to the PearTV, which then displayed it on the screen, he was later interupted by Cat, when she used it to view the live stream on The Slap. Later in the episode, Jade uses the PearTV to stream the SplashFace video of Tori flipping out on the waitress, from her PearBook 4. The device itself hasn't been seen, just the display, which is extremly similar to the AppleTV's display. PearOS PearOS is the operating system on all mobile PearProducts, and the PearTV. It uses a multi-touch user interface with downloadable content. Interface control elements consist of sliders, switches, and buttons. The response to user input is immediate and provides a fluid interface. Interaction with the OS includes gestures such as swipe, tap, pinch, and reverse pinch, all of which have specific definitions within the context of the iOS operating system and its multi-touch interface. Internal accelerometers are used by some applications to respond to shaking the device (one common result is the undo command) or rotating it in three dimensions (one common result is switching from portrait to landscape mode). PearOS has basic, generic apps built into it like: PearOS Built-in Apps *PearCal: A Calender, which helps set up alerts. *PearClock: A digital clock, stopwatch, timer, and an alarm. *PearPod: A music playing app. *PearPics: A photo holding app. *Camera: A camera operating app. *PearVids: SplashFaceA video holding app. *SplashFace: A video sharing, social network app. *PearStocks: A stock monitoring app. *PearMaps (PadMaps on the PearPad): A map app. *Weather: A weather veiwing app. *Notes: A simple note taking app. *PearTunes: A music, app, movie, television downloading app. *AppStore: An app downloading app. *PearCompass: A compass app. *PearNet: An internet app. *Mail: An e-mail app. *PearChat: A video calling app. *Settings: A settings app. *Contacts: A contacts app. *Phone (On PearPhone only): A phone calling app. Episode Influence Pear Products have been seen throughout series, even sometimes annoying people, such as Robbie with his PearPad 1, which was eventualy broken by Andre in Terror on Cupcake Street. Most of the time the prouducts help the gang out by showing them updates on contest, like in Ice Cream for Ke$ha. And by keeping them connected, through the '''The Slap Mobile App. The whole episode Wi-Fi In The Sky, was using PearChat on a PearBook 2 to connect the friends up to finish the story for class. The subplot of The Worst Couple, Tori awaits the release of the new PearPhone XT release, and her PearPhone GX malfunctioning, from being droped in a toilet too many times. in Andre's Horrible Girl, Robbie uses his PearPhone XT's personal assistant to ask for a window repair man in Beverly Hills, Califorina, it malfunctions, and searches for his last request, adult diapers. In How Trina Got In, Robbie pretends to use his PearPhone XT to call for money to pay the bill. Tori and Robbie fight over the phone, eventually Tori tickles Robbie in order to take the phone from him. Tori finds out that Robbie did not buy a plan because the sevice provider charges $45 a month, he just has it to make other people think he has a PearPhone. In Tori Goes Plantinum, everyone uses their PearProducts to hear about the Platinum Music Awards compition. Student's Color Coordination There is a color coordination with the characters PearProducts: *'Tori '- Special Blue '''- PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * '''Cat - Pink - PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * Robbie '''- '''Baby Blue - PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2, and PearBook 4. * Andre '- '''Green '- PearPhone XT, and PearBook 4. * 'Trina - Orange - '''PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2. *'Sinjin - Purple - 'PearPhone XT, and PearPad 2. *'Jade - Red - '''PearPhone XT, and PearBook 4. Trivia *The metal band on the PearPhone GX/XT were modeled after the iPhone 4/4S. *PearPad 2's were being used as speakers in the episode Prom Wrecker. *The PearPhone GX is a parody of the iPhone 4. *The PearPhone XT is a parody of the iPhone 4S. *The Hollywood Arts Library has many PearProducts: including a whole desk block of iPears, and a shelf full of PearPad 2's. *If you look closely you can see that the Special Blue PearPhone GX/XT has a ''blue front during cut-scenes. But during live-action scenes it has a '''black ''front, just like the other. *On both DanWarp shows, we've seen that the Pear Logo is different sizes, and colors throughout both of the series. *PadMaps, is a special map service offered only on PearPads, seen on Terror on Cupcake Street. *Color coordination is popular with mobile PearProducts such as the PearPhone XT, PearPad 2, PearBook 4, and PearPod Touch. Category:Parody Category:Corporations Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Hollywood Arts Students